Won Ton
is a very dangerous hero with a special skill set which provides considerable utility in multiple game modes. He appears to know some special form of kung fu with which he can pound the entire enemy team and assassinate the enemy with the highest attack all before breakfast is served. He has the skill set necessary to work through most situations, however he can also be quite tricky to use. Won Ton is able to attain Enlightenment. Doing so improves nearly every aspect about him, complete information can be found on Won Ton Enlightenment. Appearance is a panda wearing a gi which makes him look fat? Or is he fat? It is generally the goal of Ursine beasts to fatten up for the winter and prepare for hibernation so it is probably not an issue for Won Ton and he is likely wearing a few sizes to small to show off his hot bod. Of course many players wish he would go ahead and hibernate for a while as he is a force to reckon with. His weapon of choice is a pair of spiked cuffs. It is unclear whether he chose these weapons or they are evidence of his past enslavement. One thing is clear, he is enjoying his new place in the world. Hero Skill His skill works differently depending on whether he is fighting heroes and their minions or buildings. His skill sends heroes standing in melee range flying in all directions stunning them for a considerable amount of time. This effect can be very strong as stuns generally are, but knockbacks have the interesting effect of de-agroing all heroes in certain game modes, and can actually work against your benefit. It also deals damage in a larger area and debuffs enemy attack rate by a great amount. When not engaged with heroes his skill works to provide him strong damage reduction, while boosing his attack rate and speed. This gives him the much needed wherewithal to survive base raids where other melee heroes are susceptible to defensive fire. He is one of the only heroes who gain special utility from their skills when not fighting heroes. Active Skill * Levels 26 - 30 Require Enlightenment. Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance his potency by evolving new skills and abilities. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes * Knockbacks can be used as a powerful weapon against your enemies but they can also work against you in that they can be bit of a dice roll. In certain game modes heroes re-aggro upon being knocked back and will immediately go for whatever their new closest favorite target is. This is generally not too serious of an issue for Won Ton since he only knocks back those heroes who are in melee range, and he applies a stun which generally allows things to stabilize before they re-aggro. * Also in game modes such as Arena where knock backs do not cause re-aggro they can be problematic as your heroes will often go running through a pack of theirs to get to the knock backed tank, this is especially problematic with Won Ton because his knock back is melee only. * His knock back can have a generally positive effect of splitting the enemy heroes up and dividing their focus, however be careful and watch Won Ton closely when using his skill. * His Fortitude evolution causes building armor to take less damage, which seems to be IGG's counter to base wipe strats involving heroes such as Ambrosia and Sapphirix using their divine skills to attack all the buildings of your base at the same time often dealing enough damage to get one star in Lords League. Another new hero who has an arguably better counter to this is Rath who reduces the damage all buildings take for 20 to 30 seconds at the beginning of battle. * His divine skill is one of the best in the game at dealing with powerful heroes and their mercenaries, however it can be tricky to get the most utility out of it. Experiment often and figure out the sweet spot in different game modes. Category:Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Ground Units